


if you want to destroy my sweater

by bornsmusic



Series: trash bin [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AGAIN!!!, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anyways, Fluff, I guess???, I'm so bad at summaries, M/M, Napping, Sing alongs, because who am i if not uglyrolleignsgirl, cute boyfriends, is this fluff, like the band, rolleigns - Freeform, seth's always sleepy, weezer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornsmusic/pseuds/bornsmusic
Summary: Seth sings to avoid actually working and someone joins in. It's weird, but kind of endearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i was scrolling through one of those writing prompt blogs on tumblr and saw something about you singing and someone picking up where you finished, and i took that and morphed it into. . .this. enjoy whatever this is, i guess! this gets really off topic, but that's what happens when i write this over the span of a couple weeks. (it's exam time, what can i say?) also, can you tell that i wrote this after i was forcibly awoken from a nap? aaaaand i didn't look over this for spelling errors because i'm just so tired all the time i probably wouldn't catch them anyways so let me know if you catch any mistakes. (-:
> 
> (the dialogue may seem a little out of character, sorry 'bout that! i'm not used to writing actual conversations. i'll learn with time, but have this until i actually know what i'm doing.)

College was a weird place. You go to a Starbucks at four in the morning and make some of your best friends, you find your professor on Tinder (and match with them…), and the kid in front of you in class just up and leaves when a test is announced.

It’s too early for Seth’s normal aforementioned coffee run anyways, but he’s yet to get any work done that warrants such a reward. He’s just laying in bed, screaming random songs that come to his head from under a mountain of homework and blankets. He decides to get up and give singing a break, for which his vocal chords thank him.

Break time ends as Seth starts to fold his laundry, because he needs something to occupy his mind while he does such a mundane task.

“If you want to destroy my sweater!” He bellows, cutting himself short to do the backing _oh woah woahs_ too, “Pull the string as you walk away!”

The laundry takes a back seat to the performance Seth is suddenly putting on. His hair is starting to fall loose of the bun he put it in a few hours ago, and he’s genuinely working up a sweat.

He doesn’t notice the second voice that’s joined him in his concert until he gets to the last chorus. Seth takes the normal lyrics and Mystery Dude sings about Superman skivvies. Seth should probably stop singing and wonder who this guy is and how long he’s been listening to him sing, but he doesn’t really care.

After their moment passes, Seth doesn’t hear from Mystery Dude again. He finishes the laundry and heads to Starbucks.

It isn’t until the next day (well, technically the same day. Seth’s gotten about five hours of sleep, so it doesn’t matter) that he finds out who’s been his backup singer. He’s in his literature class working on a paper when he hears the fateful “I don’t want to destroy your tank top” from behind him. He wants to whip around and go “Hey! Were you the dude, y’know, jammin’ out with me last night?” but he doesn’t want to sound stupid.

Come to think of it, there isn’t a way that Seth could approach this guy without sounding kind of stupid. _Hey, I was singing that same song last night and wondered if you were the one that came to my rescue and made the song sound as awesome as it really is._ There is a small chance that he’s not even singing the same song, as it’s just a mumble in the small classroom, but there’s only ten minutes left in class and Seth doesn’t want to awkwardly follow him out of here.

Wait, yes, he does. That would make all of this much easier. If he goes into the room beside Seth, he’s the one. But still, that’s kind of weird. He’s going to notice Seth watching him the whole way back.

Seth unintentionally spends the remaining time trying to figure out what the hell he’s going to do. His professor tells them that they’re free to go and he’s hoping that he’s momentarily glued to his seat, but alas, muscle memory comes through and Seth’s on his way to the door. He slows himself down enough to let Mystery Dude pass him and get a good look. He’s got long hair, longer than Seth. (It’s in a bun at the moment, but he knows that the dude must have some crazy thick hair.) He’s got a grey sweater on, and it’s rolled up slightly above his wrists. Seth thinks he sees a tribal tattoo and wonders where it ends.

After Seth awkwardly trails behind Tattoo Man, he makes it back to his room. Lo and behold, right next to Seth’s room is his room. Seth has no idea how he’s gonna make it into his room without going in before Mystery Dude, so he slows his pace and really takes his time finding his keys.

“You know, you can come in if you want.”

Seth’s keys fall to the floor and make some kind of horrible noise, but he can only stop and look at the other man. He stammers for a second, then decides on a safe _What?_ to initiate this conversation, wherever it may be going.

“You mean to tell me that you trailed me all the way back and had a sing along with me just to go back into your room?”

“So, it was you!”

“Well, yeah. This is my dorm room. Nice taste by the way. Weezer; always a classic.”

“Dude, I know! They have so many good songs that, like no one talks about. I don’t get it.”

Seth’s no longer as nervous, but they’re both still in the middle of the hallway and they need to get somewhere.

“So...inside?”

“I, oh sure, yeah. Let me - uh, let me change out of these jeans and regain circulation and I’ll come back.”

Seth’s about to turn back into his doorway before he remembers that he’s yet to ask for the other man’s name, “Wait! What’s your name? I was so hellbent on finding out who came through as my backup singer that I didn’t think to ask.”

There’s a chuckle in return, “Roman. Pleased to meet you, Rivers Cuomo.”

It’s Seth’s turn to laugh (a little more loud than Roman did, but whatever), “Seth works just fine.” He actually goes back into his room this time.

For some reason, Seth feels like he just run a marathon. He’s found his way back to his bed, laying on his back. His face is red on he’s kind of winded. Once, he calms his down (because he has to do that after speaking to someone for more than thirty seconds, like every normal person), he changes into some sweatpants and puts on a hoodie.

He’s back at Roman’s door, and the door opens before Seth can even finish knocking. Roman takes Seth’s stunned state to poke more fun at him, “I thought you said you were gonna regain circulation? Come on, man.”

Seth wants to sneer that they’re _joggers_ , but he isn’t sure that Roman will be able to pick up on Seth’s humor and instead will just see it as Seth being hateful. He sticks with a shake of the head as he walks into the room.

“So, other than Weezer, what you like?”

The question kind of takes Seth back a little. He’s not used to being asked what he liked (at least in such an innocent setting).

“I, uh. . .well, let’s see. I like Crossfit, travelling, dogs. That’s really all I can think of right now.”

Roman grins, “You sound like a simple dude. I like that. If you had said something like diving in a shark cage or something, I probably would’ve kicked you out. I’ve heard about Crossfit. What’s that all about?”

“It’s hell, if I’m being honest. It’s super high intensity work outs, like you never stop moving your entire body. It’s got a lot of things from other sports in it.”

Roman raised his eyebrows, “You mean like football?”

“Yeah, some stuff. You play football?” _Of course he does_ , Seth thought, _look at him. He’s a brick wall_.

“Used to. Reoccurring injuries kept me out most of the time, so I just stopped. I still do all the workouts ‘n stuff. Maybe I’ll try that Crossfit stuff.”

“You should! I’ll send you the schedule, and you can come with me.”

“We can suffer together,” Roman chuckles, “Also, you would need my number in order to send anything to me.”

He fishes his phone out of his back pocket and unlocks it, sliding it over to Seth. Seth wonders if it would be weird to put his contact name as something other than his name, and decides against it out of worry. He hands Roman his phone back (and melts a little when their fingers touch).

After a few moments of Seth peering around Roman’s room, he hears, “So. . .movie?”

He nods, “If you can find a good horror movie I’m down.” Roman grins, “Of course you’re into those creepy ass movies.”

So the two men, neither of which are small by any means, crammed onto the considerably small couch without second thought. It’s not normal for Seth to make himself so at home in a room that isn’t his own, but he’ll make an exception for Roman.

Roman’s beginning to think that Seth lied about liking horror movies, and instead just needed some noise to lull him to sleep. Regardless, it worked. Seth’s almost snoring, and Roman’s not sure if he wants to slap him on the head or just leave him be. (Roman would rather die than sleep next to someone who snores.) He settles for shifting around gently and hoping that Seth begins to stir; after all he is basically laying on Roman’s shoulder. Hair tickling the neck and all. It’s torture, but in a good way, he supposes.

The plan works out. Seth tries to turn and feels his nose come in contact with something (or rather, someone) and slowly pries his eyes open.

“You know, for someone who you just met, you trust me an awful lot. Fallin’ asleep on me like that.”

Seth smiles and rolls his eyes, “Guess so. It was a shame, too. I was really into that movie. What happened to Emily?”

“Oh, dude. She died. As soon as you fell asleep she got the ax.”

Seth flings his hands into the air, “You kiddin’ me? I loved Emily! What the hell? Did anyone make it out alive?”

“No, and I hated watching it. It was nasty and I think I may have peed myself a little bit. I hate bein’ scared.”

“Hey, it’s your couch. Thanks for telling me the end, though. I would’ve fallen back asleep if I tried to rewatch it again.”

“Yeah, next time – no movies. Maybe that Crossfit stuff will wake you up.”

Ignoring the warmth that Seth felt bloom in his chest at _next time_ , he nods, “I mean, sure. I’m just a sleepy dude. Naps are my favorite things, and you’re just gonna have to accept that. Like, after Crossfit? I usually take a nap. After class? Bed time.”

Seth shrugs, and it makes Roman’s heart swell. “I think I can deal with that.”


End file.
